This Love
by PlugInSarah
Summary: Daybreak found him sprawled across the couch, an empty bottle of bourbon laying beside an equally empty glass. The bright morning sun assaulted his tired eyes as he registered the time. Yashiro would be here for him soon. Better not to let him see this.
1. Misery

The paper crumpled in his hand and he tossed it in the general direction of the trash can where it's numerous brethren littered the floor. His other hand followed a familiar path through his hair and rested at the nape of his neck where an angry red patch was developing from the constant abuse. He couldn't say it. He couldn't write it, sing it, sign it, he just couldn't let it escape. She'd run. She'd run just like she had from every other emotional advance he'd made. Or worse, she'd implode. Again. Every second she remained oblivious was one more paper-thin shred of his soul fluttering away on a cold gust of air. But every time that look of horror marred her face he remembered _why_ it was so important she stayed that way. He couldn't deal with being the cause of that expression.

An insistent buzz in his back pocket snapped him out of his reverie. A foolish wave of hope coursed through him just to leave a gnawing emptiness in it's wake. He barely glanced at the name before answering.

"Yes, Yashiro?"

"Ren, what is going on? I've been trying to call you for hours!"

Thinking back, he vaguely remembered his phone going off shortly after he'd begun trying to write his letter.

"Ah, sorry Yashiro. I've been a little…preoccupied."

The now grave tone of his manager's voice made Ren chuckle lightly to himself.

"Is something troubling you? I'd like to think you could tell me; if not as your manager, then as your friend."

"It's nothing I can't handle. I appreciate the offer though." Ren said lightly, not wanting to hurt the only man he could truly call a friend.

Yashiro sighed heavily on the other end of the line. "The world is simply too heavy for one man to carry. Try to allow other people to help you bear the burden sometimes, okay?"

"This burden is mine and mine alone. Goodnight, Yashiro."

"So many are Ren. Goodnight."

He shut the phone with a _snap_ and glanced ruefully at the scattered papers surrounding his trash can. Heaving a sigh of his own he got up and began collecting his fruitless attempts at self-expression. He tossed them in the fire and watched the flames consume them the same way the words he couldn't write down were consuming him whole.

His phone buzzed again, but this time the name on the caller ID made him hesitate. The combined earlier feeling of hope and despair swept in as he flipped the phone open and put it by his ear.

"I'm sorry for calling so late Tsuruga-san…"

"Don't think about it." He said quickly, interrupting her apology. "What can I do for you Mogami-san?"

Even over the phone he could tell she was fidgeting.

"I'm just very nervous. And talking to you always calms me down." She said quietly, completely unaware of the havoc she was wreaking on the other end of the line.

His heart was doing back-flips and his trachea was firmly knotted between his Adam's apple and collarbone. She'd said the same thing to him countless times before, but his reaction was always the same. Overwhelming joy at the thought of her needing or wanting him for anything and crushing despair when he realized that every time she said it their current state sunk a little bit further into the cement. Sempai and kohai. Co-workers. Tentative friends. Words that were the bane of his existence and his only life link.

"Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes Mogami-san. I'm still here. And you have no need to be nervous. You were born to do this role."

The following pause was deafening.

"Thank you Tsuruga-san," she whispered. "I'll hang up so you can get back to what you were doing. I'm very so…"

"You never bother me Mogami-san." He said warmly. "Get some rest."

"Goodnight Tsuruga-san."

"Goodnight Mogami-san."

The moment _Call Ended_ flashed across the screen he began walking toward the liquor cabinet. He needed to do something to keep his hands busy, anything to keep him from hitting _Call Back_ and spilling his guts to her.

Daybreak found him sprawled across the couch, an empty bottle of bourbon laying beside an equally empty glass. The bright morning sun assaulted his tired eyes as he registered the time. Yashiro would be here for him soon. Better not to let him see this.

* * *

><p>So...first song fic! This is just the beginning of a series. I'm writing one for each song off of Maroon 5's album <em>Hands All Over.<em> It's outrageously appropriate for the Skip Beat! storyline; I couldn't help myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own: Skip Beat!, any of it's characters, or the song it was named after.

Please review!


	2. Give A Little More

Kyoko was falling apart at the seams. Her arms were wrapped as tightly around her torso as she could get them, trying to rein in the little pieces that were threatening to blow her walls to bits. Damn that man! What right did he have to make her feel like this again? All of her carefully applied locks had been jimmied; all that was left was to crack them open.

Grudges swirled around their master, confused by the mix of emotions. Her beautiful, unadulterated rage was tainted. It was creating a barrier between her and them, making at least one little grudge shiver with dread. This wasn't good. They were exposed. The same little grudge began whimpering pitifully, remembering the last time it had ventured too far from it's master. Damn Beagle! But the Beagle wasn't the one making it impossible for them to roost.

Kyoko summoned the spirit of Natsu to pull her up off the floor, reveling in the icy feeling of Natsu's heart. No one could get close to her. Why couldn't Kyoko just learn to do the same?

The sound of a door creaking open startled Natsu out of her body, and Kyoko didn't even have time to take a breath before a gentle voice called out.

"Mogami-san?"

That warm voice sent a violent shiver down her spine. She knew that if she turned around she'd encounter a face too beautiful for this world. As if some currently undiscovered force was pulling her, she found her body turning, her eyes shifting to rest on his.

"Hello Tsuruga-san." She said brightly, but he could tell it was forced. His brow furrowed in concern as he took a step toward her.

"Are you alright?" He asked even more gently than before.

_No I'm not alright you bastard! How could I ever be alright again? I barely survived the last time, how dare you make me feel…this? _

He saw the tears well in her eyes and silently stream down her face, and his control broke. He covered the distance between them in two determined strides and swept the girl into his arms. Her tiny frame shook with silent sobs, her face burrowed into his chest. He pressed his lips into her soft chestnut hair. She heard the last lock give with a tired _creak._

Golden eyes met chocolate brown ones, and her arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled her closer, scared to let go of this wonderful dream. She was here in his arms. Her face nestled in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"Ren." She whispered, her warm breath ghosted across his skin, carrying the sound of his name. He tightened his grip, now terrified that this was only a dream.

"Kyoko," he sighed, relishing the taste of her name.

A lone figure stood outside her dressing room, watching the whole scene through the cracked door. His chest felt hollow, his throat dry. His limbs had been replaced with stone. He'd never held her like that. Never been able to stop her tears. He'd lost. The realization found it's target with a keen edge. He turned stiffly and left the studio.

* * *

><p>AN: Any questions will be answered in following chapters. Again, this story is based off of the 2nd song from Maroon 5's album _Hands All Over._

Enjoy, and please review!


	3. Stutter

"See you later!" Kyoko called as she barreled out the front doors of LME. Sawara just stared at the cloud of dust she'd left in her wake.

"Always in a hurry isn't she?"

"_Aagh!," _was the only response the poor head of the talent section could come up with when approached by Lory Takarada in all the regalia of an Amazonian aborigine. All five square inches of it. Complete with a friendly anaconda.

Upon entering her _Box-R_ dressing room Kyoko immediately spotted a tiny box with a bow on her make-up table. Curiosity was obliterated by delight when she flipped the lid to find a lovely, delicate golden fairy dancing and winking on a thin gold chain. She was in the middle of dancing around the room while holding the beautiful fairy over her head when she noticed the card under it. In elegant, almost looping handwriting it said: _Wear me tonight._

She felt the heat of a blush creep up from her collarbone, and she settled into her make-up chair. Carefully placing the beautiful necklace beside her beloved cosmetics, she proceeded to transform herself into Natsu.

* * *

><p>At seven o'clock Ren was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, self-consciously smoothing his hair, and picking non-existent lint from his Armani slacks and dress shirt. He wasn't supposed to pick her up for another half-hour, but the need to see her had gotten the best of him and he'd shown up too early. Now he was stuck sitting in his car outside of Darumaya waiting for her. Only twenty nine more minutes to go.<p>

As Ren waited impatiently, Kyoko was already set to go. Almost. She was alternating between peeking out the window at his car and pacing incessantly along the back wall of her room. _How did I agree to this again? _She shook her head violently, ridding herself of all the evil little thoughts trying to sneak wispy tendrils of doubt into her resolve. This was happening. She was dressed in a designer dress(borrowed from Mouko-san), her designer shoes, and the beautiful little angel. Her hair was pinned up in a simple yet elegant bun and her make-up was carefully applied. She gave herself one last scrutinizing up-and-down in the mirror , took a deep breath, and walked downstairs.

Taisho looked up as she entered the main dining room and grunted his approval. Kyoko smiled nervously and turned towards the door only to find Tsurug…Ren already holding it open with an extremely gentle smile on his face. She blushed before surreptitiously giving him an appreciative once over. He _always_ looked handsome, but the extra effort he'd put into dressing paid off just that much more. Kyoko was having an internal war with the little demons screaming that this was impossible. There was no way that someone like him could _possibly_ be interested in her.

Ren's heart literally stopped when he first saw her. She looked so sophisticated, yet the expression on her face was nothing but adorable. The urge to whisk her off and keep her all to himself was putting up a good fight against his common sense. When he noticed the jewelry around her neck his composure cracked, just a little. His arm wrapped protectively around her waist while his other claimed her hand, which he brought to his lips and grazed her knuckles. She stiffened, but quickly relaxed against his side and allowed him to escort her to his car.

She could feel how red her face was. Every spot his lips had touched on her knuckles was burning and at the same time absolutely frozen. He opened the car door and she went to slide in before realizing he had not yet relinquished her hand. Another wave of heat engulfed her face when she met his eyes. She immediately tried to drop her gaze but he was quicker, his hand cupping her chin and forcing her to look right into his eyes.

"You look amazing" was all he said before releasing her and closing the door. At this point she was certain she would spontaneously combust if he looked at her one more time.

He only allowed the tiniest of grins to find his face. He was thoroughly enjoying her reactions to him. Her huge amber eyes were currently locked on the dashboard, her hands resting politely in her lap. His grin got just a little wider when the thought occurred to him; but her muffled _eep!_ when he reached over and carefully took one hand and intertwined their fingers was _so_ much more rewarding than he'd expected. All that time he'd thought she was completely oblivious to him took on a different light. He realized just how hyper-aware she always was of him. His moods, his smiles, even his freaking bone structure! The thought broke down any dam he'd built to suppress the grin and it overtook his face, filling it with radiance.

She looked at him curiously, once again dropping her gaze when he caught her. She blinked a few times, checking to see if she was blind. That kind of beauty just shouldn't exist. It was criminal.

He could tell she was overwhelmed. He knew he should slow down and let her catch her breath, but his joy in finally making progress with their relationship was steamrolling his good intentions and self-control. He mentally beat his head against a wall. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Your little games are going to send her running for the nearest convent!_ He dialed down the wattage of his smile and glanced warily at the beet-faced girl beside him.

"Kyo-er-Mogami-san?"

She flinched, sending pain shooting straight to his heart.

"Yes, R-r-ren."

The adorably stuttered familiarity immediately eased his pain.

"If I'm scaring you, please warn me."

She turned to him with wide eyes.

"Scaring me? D-definitely not! You only _scare_ me when you turn into the Emperor of the Night!" She blurted, and immediately slapped a hand over her mouth.

Ren's shoulders started shaking, and he burst out into laughter.

"Em-emperor of the n-n-night you say?," he choked out between guffaws.

Now she was glaring at him.

"Yes, Emperor of the Night! That dreadful thing you do to tease me!"

"When exactly did I turn into this - emperor?" He asked, still tripping over the word.

"When we were in your apartment acting out Katsuki and Mizuki and at the Dark Moon cast party," she promptly responded.

His eyebrows raised in thought, remembering both instances. Both instances he'd behaved…suggestively. His shoulders began shaking again, harder this time.

"Don't tease me!"

"I'm not, Kyoko," he said assuringly.

Slightly mollified, she examined their still intertwined hands. She rather liked how her small hand looked next to his large, strong one.


	4. How?

Kyoko looked down at the caller ID of her insistently buzzing cell phone. '_Private Number?',_ she mused. Then the apprehension and fear hit. Stalker. Beagle. Shit. _I just won't answer it. He'll give up…eventually._ With a sigh of resignation she flipped open the phone. _ I'd never win in a battle of wills with that cheap imitator._

"What do you want?" She snapped waspishly, venom in every syllable.

"I thought my number was blocked," the voice on the other end said. "I can't imagine you'd have it in your contacts list anyway. How'd you know to answer like that?"

An entirely different feeling flooded the girl. Dread. He'd found out about her date with Tsu-Ren.

"It's none of your concern Shoutaro."

"What isn't my concern?"

"Anything about my life," she said forcefully.

"I wasn't asking anything about your life Kyoko. I was just asking how you knew who it was."

She internally sweat-dropped. He didn't know. _I don't even know why I care if he knows. _The thought escaped before she could process it.

"Oh, um, I didn't," she answered truthfully. "I thought that Beagle had somehow tracked down my phone number again…"

"No, you're safe on that count. It's just a different guy you can't stand."

A heavy silence fell over the line.

"I don't hate you anymore Shou," she said gently.

Her revelation left him feeling like every bone, tendon, ligament, and muscle in his body had been filled with lead. She didn't hate him anymore.

"W-what changed, Kyoko?"

His voice was so small, so lacking in his usual arrogance.

She sighed, her anticipation of this question had not prepared her for it.

"I'm not really sure myself. I just didn't feel it when I heard your voice."

The heaviness in his heart multiplied exponentially.

"I see." He said this almost-sadly. She didn't understand why, but her chest began to tighten upon hearing the pain in his voice.

"Shou? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Hey, would you meet me for lunch or something?"

The question startled Kyoko. Would that be considered cheating on Tsuruga-san? _Ren, Kyoko. He wants you to call him Ren. _

"I don't know, my schedule's pretty tight."

"Not like a date or anything. Just…childhood friends having lunch together. That's actually why I called."

The sincerity in his voice kept her from asking if it was to gloat about his latest hit. He sounded so human. And it was just lunch, right? In public where he couldn't do anything stupid-like kiss her. Again. She was surprised that the memory didn't bring on a fit of rage. _What did change? I'd normally have hung up on him by now. Maybe I just need to see him to remember. Yes, as soon as I see that arrogant smirk I'll have NO problem hating him again. _

"Okay. Lunch. When and where?"

"Um, tomorrow. Noon. Nobu Tokyo."

She blanched. "Nobu Tokyo?"

"If you don't want to pay I'll pay for you." He offered, sounding like his old self. "It's my favorite restaurant."

"I guess." She said grudgingly, remembering that her payment from _Box-R_ had cleared. "But I'm paying for myself. It's too close to a date otherwise."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So it's a plan." He sounded so much like his old self now it was irritating her.

"A plan." She said, and hung up the phone.

"What's a plan?," said a pleasant voice behind her.

She jumped, whirling and clutching her phone to her chest, coming eye-to-eye with Ren.

"J-just lunch plans." She squeaked, unable to look him in the eye.

_I can't tell him they're with Sho!_ She thought frantically, her mind swimming through possible excuses.

"Well that's good." He said warmly, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on top of her head. "Your friendships are very important to you, ne?"

"Hai." She breathed out the word with a sigh of relief. He wasn't asking any more questions. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled closer to him, relishing his scent and the strength of his arms. She was still having trouble believing that such an incredible man could want _her_, but she'd made up her mind to give this her best shot. _Maybe that's why I'm not angry with Shou anymore;_ she thought suddenly. _I can't give my best to Ren if it's all still angry with Shou. _Ren's fingers began tracing a lazy line up and down her back. A murmur of contentment escaped her lips.

That's how Yashiro found them five minutes later, eyes closed and enjoying the warmth of one another's arms. His eyes began welling with happiness and he quickly but _very_ quietly left Ren's apartment.

Standing there holding her Ren couldn't help but feel he'd made the right decision in not mentioning that he knew the identity of her mystery caller. She'd come to him in time, but he had to let her deal with some things alone. As much as the idea of her having lunch with Fuwa irked him, he also felt some sort of delayed relief. If she'd agreed to lunch with the boy then she also had to have forgiven him to some extent. All of which meant there was more room in her heart for Ren to fill with the right feelings.

With this thought he pulled back gently, warm brown eyes capturing confused amber ones. He smiled, and slowly leaned in.

Her immediate reaction was fear. She knew what he was doing, but she couldn't do or say anything to stop him. Her heart had stopped, and his carefully controlled forward motion seemed to be travelling toward her like a racecar. He paused about two inches away from her face, and in that split second she realized she didn't want him to stop. He was watching the emotions travel across her face at light-speed. He was surprised when they stopped on determination, and startled when she closed the remaining gap and pressed her lips against his.

He immediately quelled his initial exuberance in lieu of letting her set the pace. This was the kind of progress he'd thought he would never make.

She was the one who'd started the kiss and also the one who reluctantly broke it. She glanced shyly up at him and was immediately blown away by the gentleness and joy he was showing her with one little smile.

He gently released her and trailed his fingers down her arms, catching her hands. He lead her over to the couch, gently pulled her down with him, and cradled her in his lap. They stayed that way for the rest of the day, sharing several more tentative kisses before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Sho was waiting for her at Nobu Tokyo. He was sitting at the sushi bar, checking his watch every few seconds. She was uncharacteristically late. It was only ten minutes, but from Sho's experience with her it felt like something was going horribly wrong. His fears proved unfounded when walked through the door a minute later. There was no other way to say it. She looked beautiful. Any doubts about what he had felt standing outside her dressing room door that day were confirmed. She was wearing a light, flowy sundress with a pair of modest heels and minimal makeup, but everything about her seemed radiant. The glow of her skin, the sparkle in her eyes, the little smile she just couldn't seem to suppress for more than a few seconds. He barely noticed that she had already slid into the seat beside him.<p>

"Hello Shou."

He blinked dazedly a few times before replying. "Hey Kyoko."

The silence following their clipped greetings was suffocating.

"So, why did you want to meet with me?"

Straight to the point. He finally looked into her wide amber eyes and almost told her everything, but right then a waiter came with their tea and appetizers.

"Sorry, but since you were late I ordered for you."

"That's fine," she said softly, still commanding his gaze. "But that does not answer my question."

He exhaled. This was it. "Kyoko, I…I'm sorry." He said hurriedly, watching her eyes get even wider. "What I did to you, the things I said, my behavior has been…unforgiveable."

Out of all the reasons he could have been asking to meet her, this one had never crossed her mind. In this moment he seemed so mature, just like the fairy tale prince she'd once imagined him to be. _But I already have my prince, _her internal dialogue interrupted.

"Thank you, Shou."

He looked at her, stunned. He had been expecting hysterics. "I'll never believe you!" or "How dare you think an _apology_ is going to fix any of the damage you've done!" was the gentlest he could think of, but here she was. Smiling at him.

"I've needed to hear you say that for a while now." She was fiddling with her napkin, the food in front of them long forgotten. "You hurt me so terribly that day, and ever since I've been carrying around the weight of that grudge. Always trudging after you. All the while, that grudge was the only thing keeping me from catching you. It damaged my relationships with co-workers, friends, sempais…" Here she trailed off, a slightly starry look in her eyes. "But now, I think we can finally proceed in this game as equals. And I'm kind of hoping as friends."

When the shock wore off and her words sunk in he felt a tinge of elation in the resignation. She didn't want him out of her life forever. He still had a chance.

She continued, "We were such good friends when we were young, and every one of those memories can still make me smile. The way that grudge colored them made it impossible to remember the things I liked about Kyoto and growing up. It allowed the bad to overtake them."

Here she shuddered, and he could imagine what she was remembering. The bullying, her mother… He'd never done a thing about one and had been helpless when it came to the other, and the guilt and sadness overwhelmed him as well.

"I'm sorry for not telling those girls to leave you alone. I'm sorry for not being able to stop your tears when your mother made you cry. I'm sorry for not being able to do anything when she left…" His last trace of pride crumbled as a wave of pain rocked through him. She'd been through so much in her life, yet even now she'd picked up the pieces and could smile so beautifully. He'd never done a thing to help her, yet here she was forgiving him.

"We were kids, Shou." Her hand was on his shoulder while the other grabbed his closest hand. He met her earnest golden eyes and fully appreciated what he'd thrown away. He never would have seen it if he hadn't trampled on her heart, spit on it, and left it for the dogs; but his now felt like it had been tied to hers throughout the whole ordeal.

"Yes, we were kids." The regret in his voice was thick, and a tear slipped down his cheek. The broken look on his face reminded her that he was still a little boy inside; the same little boy that could only watch helplessly as she cried about her mother. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, doing for him what he hadn't for her.

To all the onlookers they just looked like a handsome man and a cute girl having lunch together, but the feeling that surrounded them was extraordinarily complex. They watched as the girl let him go, rubbed his arm reassuringly, paid for a meal that still sat untouched, and left. Soon after the waiter appeared by the man with a glass of sake, which he downed in one go and indicated that he would like another.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I know the characters seem a little OOC here, but that is part of my design. The way they were, there was NO WAY I was making Kyoko willingly enter the same room as Sho with a smile on her face. Uh-uh. Setsuka-chan was threatening to show up and kick my ass. So, I made them grow up. Just a little. I can't reveal just how much time has elapsed just yet, but I promise you'll understand better after I publish the next chapter. Which is already finished. I'm just evil.

2nd: Yes, I know I've been feeding you cotton candy for the past three chapters. If your stomachs aren't revolting yet then I'm adding just enough turkey legs to the meal. But I can't know that unless you review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Last but not least, I really like reviews. True story bro.


	5. Never Gonna Leave This Bed

"Happy anniversary onee-chan!"

Kyoko wearily glanced around Ren's festively decked apartment at every person that had popped out of nowhere. There were posters of her and Ren _everywhere. _Some were clips from interviews they'd shot together, others candid snapshots that she strongly suspected were Yashiro's work. She looked down at the adorable speaker and had to smile just a little bit.

"Thank you, Maria-chan." She said graciously, wrenching the hostess persona out of her 'roles' closet. It was nice of the President to do something like this(she had no misgivings about who was responsible for the surprise party,) but she was so tired_._ _I must put on a brave face. Ren is probably even less happy than I am about the whole situation. _

The man in question was putting in a very convincing performance on the other side of the room. Truthfully, he wasn't as upset as Kyoko about it, but her discomfort was evident and that worried him. He watched her carefully and made sure to be by her side whenever a potentially stressful guest approached her. He also grew weary as the party dragged on at the President's insistence and only seemed to pick up momentum as he introduced spectacles and slideshows of the _ecstatic_ couple.

At his first opportunity, Ren skirted the crowd and finally, _finally_ was able to get Kyoko by his side long enough to secure her there. She looked ready to collapse, although her pleasant smile and perfect posture never faltered. Her smile became genuine when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her as close to him as possible.

"I'm sorry Kyoko, I never imagined they'd do something like this." He whispered in her ear, indicating his jubilant manager and the now tipsy President.

She chuckled at his unnecessary apology. No one could have suspected they'd do this. After all, they'd only been dating for a month.

"It's fine, Ren. There was no way you could have known."

He sighed, fighting the urge to tell her he'd suspected they'd do _something_, just not of this magnitude. After all, the frustration of watching him chase after her for five years had to have built to enormous proportions. They'd certainly had no qualms about telling him they knew, threatening to tell her what they knew, and harassing him to _do _something about it.

"The party itself is nice though," she commented offhandedly. "I just wish they'd picked another night." The wry smile on her face got him wishing she meant what he was even at that moment fighting to suppress. The familiar build of pressure in his lower abdomen threatened to betray him with her body pressed so close to his.

Thankfully, at that moment Kotonami Kanae stomped up to them, sending an all-too-familiar death glare in his direction while thrusting a bag at Kyoko. Her eyes welled up and he thanked Kami for the distraction. He smiled happily at Kanae and she grumbled something about "interlopers" before turning her attention to the blubbering form of her best friend. Kyoko was holding a bottle of perfume shaped like a swan.

"Before you say anything, I didn't buy it for you." Kanae barked.

Ren's entire body went cold. "Who asked you to deliver it, Kanae-san?"

Her glare could have shriveled prunes, but she straightened up and looked Kyoko in the eye. "Shou." She said simply. "He didn't feel it would be appropriate to attend, but he wished to send his congratulations none the less."

"How did you end up as Fuwa's errand girl?" Ren's smile remained firmly in place although his aura had made everyone in a 10 meter radius clear out.

"I'm starring in his next PV." She said through gritted teeth. "He said that he and Kyoko-chan had settled their differences." She snuck a glance at Kyoko here, "And I think he was telling the truth."

He looked down at the now tomato-faced Kyoko, who'd returned the gift to it's bag and was looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said quietly. "I was so tired of being angry with him; I met him for lunch a while ago and we talked it out."

Kanae's victorious smile was cut off by the happiness that filled Ren's face. The sudden change in atmosphere made Kyoko look up at him and stare in bewilderment.

"I'm glad." He said softly, reaching in the bag and pulling out the lovely swan. "He knows you really well, and friendships like that are wonderful." He pressed the gift into Kyoko's hands and kissed her gently on the forehead.

* * *

><p>The President watched this entire exchange, remaining unnoticed despite his violently red tuxedo that was offset by a white rose and black silk shirt. He felt the pride well in his chest for the man Ren had become. An equally affectionate and proud look was sent to the woman nestled against Ren whose adoring eyes were as open as any door to her soul. She had learned how to love again, and in so many ways! The adoration for Kotonami Kanae was open and loud, where the love she felt for Ren was quiet and private but glaringly obvious at the same time. What he was most proud of her for though was her ability to forgive Fuwa Shou, even think of him fondly. She had truly grown into everything he had expected her to become, and so much more. A tear slipped down his cheek at the thought of his #1 LoveMe girl graduating at last. A second later he was joined by Yashiro, who was sporting what could only be described as a devious grin.<p>

"She's almost tired enough." He positively cackled to the President, who had already knew what he was up to.

"While I agree with your ultimate goal Yashiro-kun, your methods are rather underhanded."

For which he received a scathing look. "This coming from you Shachou-san? I'm shocked."

The President just chuckled and began politely dismissing all the guests.

* * *

><p>Finally, the couple bid their last farewell and closed the door. It was well after midnight, and Kyoko was ready to drop in her tracks. Ren whisked her off her feet, and though she wanted to protest her heavily drooping eyelids prevented much more than an "nnmph" from escaping before she was asleep. He carried to his room with the intent of laying her down and sleeping in the guest room himself, but her arms were wound tightly around his neck. Rather than trying to extract himself from her grip, he laid down beside her. It wasn't as though they'd never slept in the same bed before. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a blissful dream with her head laying comfortably on his chest.<p>

Kyoko awoke to the sound of steady breathing and a warm arm laying over her. She laid there for a moment, petrified. _Calm down Kyoko, it's not like this hasn't happened before. _Just the memory brought on a wave of exhaustion. She looked up at his peaceful face where a hint of a smile remained on his features. _He must be having a good dream._ She herself smiled at the idea, then began trying to remove herself from his embrace. Surprisingly, she felt the arm pull her in tighter, and looked up to find one eye cracked open. He grinned sleepily, but didn't let her go.

"Don't leave," he murmured, the hot air of his breath traveling down her neck. She smiled softly, then pulled the covers up over both of them and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ren woke before dawn, and looked down to the girl still cuddled against his side. She was so beautiful with her hair tussled and her face perfectly relaxed. He laid there, just watching her sleep and appreciating the moment.<p>

"I love you," he whispered, openly admitting it to himself for the first time. His eyes were probably playing tricks on him, but he thought he saw a smile flicker across her lips before she laid her arm across his torso and snuggled closer. _I wish could just stay here, like this, with her, forever._

* * *

><p>So, author's note.<p>

1) This is my disclaimer. You know what it says and why it's here.

2) Review?

3) If you didn't catch it earlier, this is set five years after the current arc.

End author's note.


	6. Get Back In My Life

_My dear. It's been far too long. _

Kyoko shuddered, turning suddenly. Someone was following her. Her grudges were whimpering pitifully; one of them was rocking back and forth in the fetal position. "It's him. He's come back for mama!" She whined as little angel Kyokos rushed to form a barrier around the traumatized hate incarnation.

She quickened her pace, determined to get to the studio before whomever it was decided to make his or her appearance. The building had just come into sight when a hand covered her mouth and an arm snaked around her waist, pulling her into a side alley. She turned to look at her assailant, but the sweet smell of the cloth overpowered her consciousness.

Across the city at a modeling shoot, Ren doubled over in a wave of nausea. His skin grew clammy and his pupils dilated with fear. Something was wrong. He didn't know what it was, but he was scared. He sprinted for the garbage can and dry-heaved, barely regretting his missed lunch. The fear just wouldn't subside.

"Ren!" Yashiro called, already by his side. "What happened?"

"Scared," was all the man could say.

Yashiro's eyebrows knotted together comically. "Since when are you camera shy?"

Ren's evil glare sent his manager scurrying for cover. "It's not me, baka. It's…" He trailed off, unable to say what was wrong. He'd felt this before. This presence, probing into his subconscious. Someone who knew far too much finding out more.

"Kyoko?" Yashiro asked timidly, and Ren's head snapped up.

"Beagle." He growled.

Yashiro waited, fearing the wrath of this obviously mentally disturbed man.

"I remember this feeling, this, tangible greed. Coming from the damn _Beagle_ when he looked at her."

"Beagle…" Yashiro muttered, then snapped his fingers. "Vie Ghoul!"

Ren's temper flared and Yashiro found himself cowering behind an equally distressed director.

"Ano, Tsuruga-san?" The director whispered, terrified of this rumored "gentle" man.

Ren snapped back into himself, the gentleman's smile plastering itself to his cheeks as he turned to the frightened man.

"I'm terribly sorry for my unprofessional behavior sir," he said graciously, and the man relaxed. Yashiro however was currently digging himself a hole. Maybe he'd make it to America or Mexico before Ren completely lost his mind.

"It's quite alright Tsuruga-san," the director said with an easy smile. "You did so well with the first couple of shoots it would be no problem for you to go home. You don't seem very well…"

Ren nodded his head at the director. "I appreciate your courtesy sir. I'll just get my manager and go home then."

Yashiro looked up from his now very deep hole and found himself picked up by the collar. Ren was power-walking them to his car and before Yashiro could gather his wits he was tossed in the passenger's seat, and they were speeding away.

When Kyoko woke up she found herself in a dark room. Dusky purple walls, black sun-blocking curtains, and lying next to her was a coffin.

She did a double-take to make sure of the object's identity and promptly scrambled up the wall, magically anchored herself to a corner of the ceiling, and glared down at the room like a disgruntled spider. She didn't move when the coffin's lid shifted, and one violet eye peeked out.

"Did the chloroform already wear off?" A voice asked cheerfully.

She continued glaring at the now fully exposed Reino.

"Beagle." She hissed, and he sighed.

"Again with that awful nickname my love? You can surely come up with something more flattering than a droopy-eyed dog."

"Cretin?" She suggested hopefully.

He gave her a wounded look. "I was hoping for something more along the lines of 'Emperor of the Night'," he cackled wickedly.

She began seething, her aura becoming the blackest of shades and he basked in it. "You read my memories?"

"But of course!" He chimed, "That's what I do! Besides, I got to touch you for so long on the way here…"

At this she lost her superhuman grip on the ceiling and crashed to the floor.

"Well that's disappointing," he said sadly.

She picked herself up off the ground, puzzled.

_What is going on in his delusional little mind? He's kidnapped me. Apparently molested me. What's disappointing?_

"Tsk, tsk Kyoko," he chuckled. "I hardly molested you. What's disappointing is your lack of rage. It's usually so tangible…"

"Who's lacking rage?" She muttered, not even phased. "I'm feeling more than enough."

"But you're not _showing_ your rage my dear," he purred, and began advancing toward her.

She stood her ground, prepared to use whatever method necessary to keep him from touching her. He grinned at the challenge, and seemed to disappear. He reappeared right behind her, capturing her the same way he had in Karuizawa. She growled in frustration, but the fear she had felt the last time dissipated into a certain serenity. She allowed herself to become Setsu, and turned into the Visual Kei rocker's body with a cat-like grin on her face. She played with the bottom of his shirt and let an adorable pout settle on her lips.

He nearly stepped back at the startling transformation. Where had this come from? She was looking up at him, seductively? He jumped when he felt a hand snake up his shirt, and she tilted her head cutely.

"What's wrong?" She asked, that vixen's smile taking over as one hand became two and they both hovered at his shoulder blades, tracing the pronounced lines.

"Nothing, now." He said, his hands tightening at her hips and pulling her toward him. He had no idea where this Kyoko came from, but she certainly seemed to want to play.

She giggled. "My nii-san might get angry…" she simpered. He tried to remember seeing anyone she identified as a brother in her memories, but all he could come up with was Tsuruga in a long wig and scruffy boots. Shrugging it off as one of those strange friendships, he turned his attention back to the full-lipped, heavy-eyed temptress in front of him.

She growled, and ground her hips into him. He moaned low in his throat and leaned forward to capture her lips. She side-stepped him and smiled devilishly. He was almost panting at this point, his cool exterior melting at the thought of Kyoko admitting she wanted him, her voice saying-no-screaming his name. He chased her and she scooted toward the bed, backing up to it as he approached. As he pounced she grabbed his shoulder, flipping their intended positions and kneeling over him on her hands and knees. She leaned down for what he thought was a kiss, but she dodged his lips and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Handcuff me," she said, and his eyes grew wide. He startled scrambling like an excited teenage boy, fumbling around in his nightstand for the pair she was certain he'd have in there. The guy had chloroform didn't he?

When he victoriously pulled out a pair of simple silver cuffs, she grinned. She leaned forward, taking them out of his hands with her teeth. He groaned, and she knew he was losing his sense of reason. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, clearly signaling him to take it off, which he did in one swift motion. She took the handcuffs, still held lightly between her teeth, and started dragging them up his stomach. He laid there, entranced by the kinky sex goddess currently hovering over him. A familiar pressure was gathering in his loins, and he closed his eyes at the feeling, bucking his body up to meet hers.

_Snap. _

He opened his eyes to see her rocking back on her heels. When he tried to reach for her, he found one of his arms cuffed to a bedpost. She hopped lightly off the bed, reached into his still-open nightstand drawer, and pulled out a little silver key. She smirked at him, then pushed the key deep into her pocket and waltzed toward the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked desperately and she grinned, leaning beside the door.

"I'm going to go call my nii-san." She said happily, plucking his cellphone out of his jacket pocket. "He must be very worried about me right now."

"What the hell?" He yelled, rattling the handcuffs futilely.

She shot him one last self-satisfied grin and stepped out the door, exhaling heavily as she fumbled with the phone. She quickly punched in Ren's number and fiddled with the key in her pocket nervously.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TAKE HER?" Were the first words she heard, and she felt a pressure release in her chest. He'd noticed she was gone. He was looking for her.

"Ren," she said softly. "It's me. He brought me to what looks like a hotel. I'm looking for the front desk right now."

Though his words were gentle and controlled, she could feel his anger through the phone. "What does it look like?"

"Crimson and gold carpets, ivory walls, chandeliers…"

"I'll be there in a second," he said, and she heard a distinctive _click._

She sprinted down the hall, skidding to a stop at the staircase and flying down it. The more she thought about the Beagle handcuffed to his bed, the more scared she became. He was going to be so pissed. He'd never leave her alone.

She made it to the front desk at the same time an extraordinarily angry Tsuruga Ren strode through the front door, Yashiro sprinting on his heels. He immediately spotted and swooped down on her, lifted her off her feet, and buried his face in her shoulder.

She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly, his shaking shoulders the only giveaway of what he was feeling.

Yashiro turned to the awestruck desk clerk with a very professional air and asked, "Is Vie Ghoul staying here?"

The desk clerk, still in complete awe of the scene before her just nodded her head. Yashiro had to snap his fingers several times to bring the girl's attention to him.

"Which rooms?" He asked pleasantly.

She took out a card and scribbled four numbers on it.

"Arigato." He said graciously, and sprinted up to the rooms in question only to find four very confused members of Vie Ghoul huddled around a door. Loud cries could be heard behind it and he could hear them considering the possibilities.

"What if he's in a séance or something?" One muttered while another shook his head.

"He doesn't do séances, he just sees what's already present."

"Then what's going on? I heard him from my room across the hall." The tallest guy complained.

"Maybe he's stuck in his coffin?"

Yashiro doubled over, laughing at the possibilities he'd just heard.

"You guys may need to go get another key to his room." He chuckled. "He messed with the wrong person, and it seems she may have gotten the best of him."

The leader of the group shrugged, and headed downstairs to get the key. When he came back up, he was shadowed by a fearsome Ren and a laughing Kyoko.

Reino heard the key turn in the lock and sighed with relief. _She's coming back for me._ When a much taller, much angrier figure came into view he began cowering into one side of the bed. _What's he doing here?_ When Kyoko appeared beside the figure and looped her arm around his, Reino began shuddering violently. The bloodlust emanating from the figure was overpowering, he knew without a doubt that this man would kill him in a heartbeat. Yet she stood so comfortably beside him, grinning.

"I told you he'd be worried about me." She said, running a soothing hand down his very tense arm. With that, she dug into her pocket for the key and pressed it into Ren's hand. He looked at the object, bewildered, until he realized what it meant. He started shaking all over, and Reino braced himself for the pain that was sure to come. When he heard the large man erupt into laughter, the confusion on his face sent the onlookers that were cautiously peeking into the room to crack up as well.

Ren chuckled, still gleefully, and examined the key in his hand. He crossed over to the window, opened it, and flung the key as hard as he could. He then scooped up Kyoko again and carried her out of the room and down to his car with Yashiro scurrying behind.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Kyoko was curled against Ren on his couch, enjoying the feeling of his arms circled protectively around her. She looked up at his contemplative face, and he looked down at her. Before she knew what was happening he had pulled her into a crushing kiss. When he finally let her go, he let his forehead fall onto her shoulder, his breath coming out in ragged pants.<p>

"Do you realize how scared I was?" He asked softly.

"No, " she whispered. "I only know how scared I was…until I remembered you."

He looked up into her earnest gold eyes, still shaking from the memory of the feeling. "How was I any help?" He asked hollowly. "If you hadn't been thinking on your feet…"

"And who taught me to think on my feet? To improvise?" She shuddered. "I've never willingly behaved like that before, yet something in me knew exactly what to do, what to say. Which character could get me out of the mess." At this she chuckled, and he looked at her curiously. "Setsuka," she explained. "I drew on her need for attention, and her need for her nii-san to approve." At this she laughed. "I even told him my nii-san would be coming for me."

Ren sighed, and pulled her flush against him before falling completely flat on his back. "You'll be the death of me."

She shifted so that she was laying on her stomach on his stomach, head resting on the back of her hands. "Now why would I do something like that? You're so much more fun alive."

He groaned and let his hand rest on her back, tracing the line of her backbone. "You're getting a chauffer was what I was getting at." He said, watching as she made a disgusted face. "You're getting famous enough that you need a manager anyways."

She stuck her tongue out at him, but didn't debate the point. Instead she lifted her head from her hands and reached for both of his, intertwining their fingers before dozing off.

* * *

><p>Guess who's back?<p>

Sorry for the long wait guys, hope this chapter was worth it. Honestly, I don't feel like it's my best, but this plot weasel got a hold of my bunny and ate it. I wanted Reino to suffer. Maybe in a more drawn out fashion, later. Meanwhile, it's on to smut! That's right boys and girls. The next chapter will be a veritable citrus salad, mixed into tasty tooth-rotting marshmallow fluff. Just because I want to. :)

Yes, yes, everything I write is fluff. Nah, nah, nah. I have a hard time with drama. It poisons my cotton-tailed fluff bunnies.

Reviews, please?


	7. Hands All Over

The cold water was getting less and less effective. There was nothing he loved more than waking up next to her; but it was getting harder to hide his, uh, "excitement_."_ This was his fourth cold shower in as many days. He heaved a heavy sigh and wrapped a towel around his waist just in time to hear a timid knock at the bathroom door.

"Ren? Are you almost finished?"

Those words alone were enough to send his thoughts spiraling toward the gutter. He quickly opened the door, immediately causing Kyoko to jump and blush crimson. A devilish smile spread across his face as he wrapped his long arms around her waist and pulled her in, pressing his still soaking wet body against her. He was rewarded with a muffled squeak of terror and a lovely flush of red that was apparent even in her fingertips.

_I can't move, I can't move!_ Her panicked thoughts began racing, one after another. _I can feel EVERYTHING!_ _His skin is so soft; I don't WANT to move. WHY DON'T I WANT TO MOVE?! His muscles are so firm, I wonder...NO NO NO! Decent women don't think like this! _

"R-r-r-ren? Why are you so c-c-cold?" She finally managed to stutter.

He chuckled, then rested his cheek on top of her head. "Sometimes I need a cold shower to clear my head, Kyoko."

Her discomfort fled in lieu of concern. "What's troubling you, Ren?" She asked, tilting her head back to see his face.

He chuckled again, squeezing her just a little. Those earnest golden eyes were about to get her in so much trouble...

She felt her heart begin to race, anticipating the kiss as he leaned toward her, but instead felt his warm breath on the side of her neck. She shivered a little, jumping a bit when she felt his lips graze her ear as he whispered, "Are you sure you want to know?"

She froze as the pieces of the puzzle began to click together. Her breath hitched as she gently pulled back to look at his face again, suddenly feeling as though she were burning alive. The way he was looking at her was beyond description. The hunger in his eyes was apparent, but there was fire now too. It burned just below the calm exterior, threatening to consume the comfortable warmth she'd become so used to. She moved slowly, feeling like a tightrope walker. The slightest misstep could mean plunging headfirst into the flames. His fingers, though still resting gently on her hips, felt like branding irons.

"Kyoko?" His voice cut through the silence, releasing the spell. She blinked, and there he was. Soft eyes, gentle smile, sweet voice, normal, Ren.

"Hmm?" She said somewhat dazedly, the transformation so instantaneous she could almost convince herself she hadn't seen anything.

"Did you need the shower?"

"Oh, hai, hai!" She said hurriedly, suddenly turning into a whirlwind of activity. "I have to be at TBM in two hours!" She rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

He dried himself off and got dressed. He could hear the shower running in the next room but found something conspicuously absent.

_She always sings in the shower. I must have really rattled her._

He sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. _I knew better. Why'd I do that? Why would I risk everything?_

* * *

><p><em>What is wrong with me? Why couldn't I say anything? What did I even want to say?<em>

Kyoko stared absently at the clean white tile, automatically picking up the shampoo, conditioner, soap, razor, mechanically. One, rinse, two, three, four, rinse. Just like always.

_What was so different about it? I've seen him uh, mostly, naked before. We sleep in the same bed almost every night. I've even...no, no, Setsuka did even more than that! _

"So why did that feel different?" She muttered, wrapping a towel securely around her torso and twisting another around her hair.

_Because I didn't want him to stop._

The realization hit her like a punch, settling deep in her abdomen and coursing through her entire body. When she finally started moving again, it all felt kind of foreign to her. Quickly tousling her hair with the towel, she reached for her change of clothes; and felt her stomach drop. She hadn't brought them in.

_No matter. I'll just wear the ones I wore in to the guest room._

She looked at the basket where she always put her dirty clothes and only saw Ren's pajamas.

_What? Where..._

Then she saw them, haphazardly piled in front of the shower door, soaking wet.

_Crap crap crap... Wait, this isn't that big of a problem, I'll just wear Ren's!_

Satisfied with her solution, she pulled on the simple white t-shirt. And promptly realized her bra was in the pile of her soggy nightclothes.

_Fine. I'll wear the towel out. He does it. _

He heard the bathroom door open and saw her quickly look left and right before tiptoeing out of the bathroom...in her towel. Just her towel.

She spotted him just as he leaned back and put his arm over his eyes. The foreign feeling coursing through her seemed to be steering her body, taking measured steps toward the supinated figure on the couch.

_Dead puppies. Blobfish. Food. Lots of food. Yashiro. The President. Fuwa. Grandma. Damn damn DAMN. How did grandma circle back to Kyoko? _A gentle hand on his shoulder broke him out of his reverie. And there she was in all of her barely-covered glory, tightly gripping the top of the towel and leaning toward him. The tentative but determined kiss was maddeningly seductive, soft lips moving against his, parting slightly. He could feel his self control cracking as he reached for her, tracing the arm she was using to support herself against the couch, then her shoulder, finally finding her waist. She deepened the kiss, teasingly darting her tongue into his mouth and finding his own. He guided her body gently toward him, but was caught off guard when she reacted by straddling him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him up to her. His hands found her hips and gripped, securing her there. She broke the kiss, leaning back slightly, and smiled coyly. He could only stare in amazement at the heavy-lidded temptress before him. Then she leaned in, brushed his lips with her own, pressed her entire body against his and whispered "I'm sure I want to know."

He moaned quietly, and in one swift movement wrapped her legs around his waist, stood up, and carried her to his bedroom.

She was vaguely aware of leaving the couch, but all she could focus on was the feeling of his hands on her bottom, his hot mouth on hers, and her bare thighs gripping his sides. Her hands were moving almost unconsciously, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He laid her down, hesitating only a moment before kneeling over her and pressing his lips to her own once again. She finished with the buttons, running her hands over his beautifully muscled chest before insistently tugging at the sleeves. He pulled back, impatiently shrugging out of the now confining material. Tossing it aside, he moved to kiss her again but she grinned, hooking his leg with her heel and trapping his arm with her own while simultaneously pushing his other shoulder. She laughed lightly at the stunned look on his face and purred when his eyes darkened with the same hunger she'd seen earlier.

He could feel his heart kickboxing his ribcage, every touch increasing the tempo. She was straddling him again, but now he could feel her bare thighs against his skin. The only evidence that this was the same girl who'd been so embarrassed by hugging him in a towel was the tinge of color shading her cheeks now. With every breath the towel slipped a little lower, and he gathered every last shred of self-control he had to keep himself from ripping it off and taking her that instant. His jeans were unbearably tight and his vision seemed to darken at the edges. He could only see her, the rise and fall of her chest seemed to correspond with every throb in his groin. He reached up, tangling his fingers in her hair behind her head, and brought her down to him. His kiss was hot, need seeping in as he moaned into her mouth.

All she wanted was to feel him, taste him. The towel slipped off, pooling around her hips, and she immediately pressed her body into his, reveling in the feeling of his hard chest against her bare skin. She felt his breathing become more labored as his hands began exploring the newly exposed skin between her breasts, down her back, dancing lightly up her sides and coming to rest cupping each breast. His thumbs were playing with her nipples, lightly twisting, tracing, flicking. She suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe, and the warm feeling between her legs was now a throbbing inferno. She ground her hips against his, gasping at the sudden wave of pleasure that coursed through her. She could feel him through his jeans, hot and hard. She ground their hips together again, this time the pleasure drew out a throaty moan from him and took her breath away.

He suddenly reversed their positions, looking down on her now fully naked body. She reached for the button on his jeans and he obliged, pulling them off as hastily. She tugged insistently at his boxers as well, but he was now preoccupied with the thought of kissing every inch of her smooth, creamy skin. The heat of his mouth on her neck made her cry out and grip his shoulders to steady herself. The heat stayed for a second, but began traveling lazily down her chest, pausing momentarily before taking her nipple into it. He sucked lightly, tracing the sensitive flesh with his tongue and occasionally scraping it lightly with his teeth. When she began writhing impatiently beneath him he grinned and continued his attentions. He ran his hand over the smooth curve of her hip, tracing the top of her thigh down to her heat. He rubbed his long fingers along her slit, enjoying the sudden gasp it brought forth. He gently parted her lips, applying light pressure throughout. She moaned loudly and rocked her hips into his hand. His fingers had found their target, her clit. He looked up, watching her face as he played with her. Her head was thrown back, fingers gripping the sheets tightly as she alternated between moans of pleasure and gasps for air. His dick was so hard it hurt, but he had to think of her first. He moved his fingers to her entrance, gently pushing one in. Her entire body spasmed, arching into his hand. Pulling that finger out he gently pushed in a second. This time she pushed into his hand, gasping "More!" He quickly removed his boxers and began fumbling with the drawer on his nightstand , eventually finding what he was looking for. He ripped the foil off it enthusiastically, trying unsuccessfully to put it on with one hand while still pleasuring her. He temporarily stopped his ministrations to hastily put on the condom, and her immediate disappointed moan sent a torrential wave of need coursing through him. He kissed her, readying himself at her pussy. He pushed the tip in lightly and she bucked her body, moaning loudly.

"Kyoko, are you sure? This might hurt." He asked huskily, praying.

"Yes, Ren, please! I want you now." She begged, her honey eyes now a deep amber.

With that he pushed in slowly, his guttural moan mixing with her much higher and breathier one. Her slight gasp of pain when he pushed past the barrier made him pause, but she arched insistently into him. He set a slow steady tempo, kissing her gently the whole time. Her fingernails dug into his back as he picked up speed and her moans became screams of pleasure.

She couldn't think, every thrust sent another wave of pleasure unlike anything she'd ever experienced tearing through her and it was all building. There was the pounding of blood in her ears, Ren's low moans, white lights behind her eyelids and the _feeling_. It was a pressure building in her lower abdomen, so intense she almost couldn't stand it but wanted more of it at the same time. His thrusts became quicker, harder and it released. She was floating; every muscle in her body was feather-light and it just felt so _incredible._

"Ren, my god, REN!" she screamed, relishing the taste of his name, basking in the final moments of the amazing high she was experiencing. His entire body tensed, quivering in ecstasy as he murmured her name over and over before he collapsed heavily onto her. They laid there for a while, powerless but elated. When he finally felt strong enough, he pushed himself off of her and kissed her passionately.

"Are you all right?" He asked, still breathless.

"Mmhmm, don't move yet." Was all she could say as she pulled him back down, loving the feeling of his body on top of hers and his breath on her hair.

He shifted so he was half-laying on her, rested his head on his hand and gazed adoringly at the woman in front of him. Her hair was a mess, perfectly framing her face, flushed and gorgeous. She opened her eyes slowly, sparkling gold meeting warm brown. She turned tomato red under his steady gaze and self-consciously reached for the blankets.

"Oh no you don't," he growled. "I'm not letting this kind of perfection go so quickly."

Her face stayed perfect crimson but stopped reaching for covers. She tentatively brought her tiny hand up to his chest, following the lines of muscle definition. His eyes never left her face, watching as she rediscovered everything she'd claimed so confidently only minutes ago. When those curious fingers found his bicep he grabbed her hand and rolled so she was laying on him.

"Kyoko," he murmured, "you're so beautiful."

The blush intensified, and she sat up, unable to meet his eyes. The intensity of his gaze made her feel like he could see right through her, into her innermost thoughts. The thought made her feel somehow more naked than she already was.

"Ren, Kyoko!" A voice called from the living room, "Are you ready to go?"

"Give us a minute Yashiro, we just woke up!" Ren called, Kyoko was already sprinting to close the door of the bedroom.

"Really, Ren? It takes thirty minutes to get to the studio in light traffic! She's going to be late!"

"We'll make it! We still have forty!"

Ren was already dressed and trying desperately not to laugh at Kyoko's frantic scurrying, digging through drawers and throwing him panicked looks.

"I don't have any clothes in here!"

"Don't worry, I'll distract him long enough for you to sneak into the guest room."

She nodded, positioning herself by the door while Ren strolled out and starting asking Yashiro questions about the day's schedule in rapid procession. As soon as Yashiro turned his back she sprinted for the _thank KAMI_ already open guest room door and shut it quietly behind her. She strolled out five minutes later, hair artfully tousled, make-up flawless, wearing stylish jeans and a rocker t-shirt.

"Sorry for making you wait, Yashiro." She said, smiling sweetly. "It just takes me a bit more time than Ren to get ready."

"No issue, but we have to go NOW," he fretted, oblivious to Ren's devious grin at that comment. Kyoko caught it and blushed again, looking at the ground. Ren stepped forward and took her hand, kissing it sweetly and refusing to let it go the whole walk down to the car.

* * *

><p>Hello all! And I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SO SO SORRY!<p>

My computer with all my chapters on it crashed a year ago and I didn't have the heart to try rewriting them until now. I just hope it was worth the wait. And as promised, this was all kinds of citrusy. I felt a little dirty writing it. Anyway, enjoy and review!

Thank you!

I disclaim nothing. I mean, everything.  
>You know what I'm saying.<p> 


End file.
